AP.9 (rapper)
BITCH KILLA AP.9, born as Bishop Shakur, is an African-American underground rapper from Oakland, California. AP.9 is a member of the Gangsta rap group Mob Figaz. AP.9 received his name from the AP-9 pistol. Early life AP.9 was born in California in the late 1970's. Growing up in Oakland, CA, he witnessed the death of his mother and little brother. He was in and out of foster homes until he was adopted by the Huddleston family, which his name then got changed to Kenneth Huddleston for safety reasons. He was also shot 12 times in a shoot out. Music career AP.9 has rapped with Mob Figaz since 1998 as one of the original members. AP.9 released his first album, Headshotz in 2001. AP.9 has appeared in songs with artists Aaron Carter, E-40, Method Man, Trey Songz, Bobby Valentino, D-Buck, Gonzoe, Husalah, The Jacka, Mac Dre, Yukmouth, Scoob Nitty, Fed-Ex, and C-Bo. AP.9 works mostly for the independent record label City Hal Records. Beefs * A-Wax * Ice-t http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=piMobpgTEyU * DoeBoy( up comin rapper from the DMV) http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=piMobpgTEyU Dr. Dre & Eminem * AP9 What Up ft C-Bo & Lil C Style (Dr Gay & Feminem DISS) Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:African American rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in San Francisco Bay Area Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Mob Figaz members Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Discography Solo albums * 2001: Headshotz * 2002: Worldwide Mob Figa * 2002: Military Mindstate * 2005: Body Shotz * 2006: On Tha Block * 2006: The Mob Shop * 2006: The Wax Museum * 2007: Rap Traxx-The Audiozone * 2007: AP.9 Presents Young Gasz - Hype Muzik * 2007: AP.9 Presents: The Mob Movement * 2007: AP.9 Presents DC: Against All Odds * 2007: Respect My Gangsta * 2008: The Grinch * 2009: I Am Legend * 2009: Reality Check * 2011: Relentless (Double Album) * 2013: Goon * 2013: Pursuit of Perfection Collaborations * 2003: Mobstarz (with Scoob Nitty) * 2004: Codenames (with Scoob Nitty) * 2005: The Streets, Poetry and Pain (with Jayda) * 2005: 17708 (with Fed-Ex) * 2006: Mob Trial (with The Jack and Husalah) * 2006: Kartel Kalifornia (with Gonzoe) * 2007: Without My 5 (with Husalah) * 2008: Mob Trials 3 (with The Jacka and Fed-Ex) * 2008: Goodie Girls Part 2 (with D-Buck) Mob Figaz discography * 1999: C-Bo's Mob Figaz * 2002: Camp Mob Figaz - Street Soundtrack * 2003: Mob Figaz * 2005: The Best of The Mob Figaz Vol. 1 * 2007: The Life and Times Of... (AP.9 Presents) * 2008: The Best Of The Mob Figaz Vol. 2 Singles * Songs * Music * Ap.9 - Speaking On A-Wax (diss) Music Videos * Jan 27, 2008: AP.9 - I'm Ah Gangsta featuring Shill Mac & Krypto * AP.9 - My Swag (2009) Videos * Links * See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of San Francisco Bay Area rappers and rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:African American rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in San Francisco Bay Area Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Mob Figaz members Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers